Say You Won't Let Go
by LhEyAchele
Summary: Quinn Fabray était capitaine des Cheerios, elle sortait avec le quaterback des Titans. Elle avait tout. La foule se séparait comme la mer rouge quand elle passait. Mais après deux ans de règne, alors qu'une discussion avec Kurt lui fait comprendre beaucoup de choses qu'elle a refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même et qu'une vidéo lui fait tout perdre, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue de ma première fan fiction ! Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît. La suite arrivera dans pas longtemps, déjà écrite, puisque ce prologue est plus utile afin de savoir quels élément sont évincés de la première saison de Glee pour ma ff que pour réellement commencer cette dernière.  
**

* * *

La première année de lycée est souvent la pire. Du moins pour la plupart des élèves. Cette règle n'avait dérogé à quasiment aucun membre du Glee Club, sauf peut-être Quinn Fabray. Vous savez cette blonde, la capitaine des cheerleaders, vous la connaissez à coup sûr.  
Enfin, tout le monde croit que la première année de Quinn fut parfaite, tout le monde, sauf elle. Et d'ailleurs, celle qui suivit, en sophomore ne fut pas beaucoup mieux.

 _Quinn était à son apogée, elle avait délogé la capitaine des Cheerios, et en cette rentrée de deuxième année à McKingley elle se retrouvait en tête des cheerleaders avec à ses côtés Brittany Pierce et Santana Lopez. Le trio était craint par tous les lycéens. De plus, Quinn sortait avec le quaterback de l'équipe de foot, Finn Hudson. Si cette année avait si bien commencée, elle n'allait pas si bien finir._

 _En effet, seulement quelques semaines après la rentrée Will Schuester, un prof d'espagnol, avait décidé de reformer le Glee Club qui avait rythmé sa vie lycéenne. Sue Sylvester, son ennemie jurée avait alors envoyé ses meilleurs éléments afin de dissoudre ce club de loosers au plus vite. Dans un premier temps, Quinn n'avait pas réellement été ravie mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Rachel Berry se rapprocher dangereusement de Finn, elle avait trouvé un accord avec sa coach. L'Unholy Trinity était alors entrée, suite à une performance sur I Say a Little Prayer, dans ce club débile pour surveiller Schuester et Finn. Cependant les trois filles avaient bien vite appris à apprécier le club ainsi que ses membres même si elles s'efforçaient toutes les trois de prouver le contraire avec de nombreux slushies déversés sur les membres et essentiellement sur Rachel Berry. C'était la cible préférée de Santana et Quinn, l'une parce qu'il lui fallait une tête de juif (elle n'était pas Turque, c'est que lui avait dit Brittany) et l'autre parce qu'elle s'approchait bien trop de son copain et donc de sa popularité. _

_Tout était allé très vite cette année là, Finn ne lui accordait plus d'importance depuis qu'il flirtait avec Rachel, Quinn avait accepté l'invitation de Puck et il avait failli coucher ensemble. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas allés jusque là Finn avait pété un plomb lorsqu'il l'avait appris et avait rompu avec Quinn, avant de quitter le Glee Club. La blonde avait alors craint pour sa popularité mais avait trouvé un petit ami tout autant apprécié, ou plutôt craint en Puck et elle avait décidé de sortir avec lui quelques temps._

 _Les New Directions s'étaient alors fait voler leurs chansons lors des Selectionals par Sue qui les avait gracieusement données aux autres chorales et furent obligés d'en trouver des nouvelles très rapidement. Ils avaient alors passé l'étape avec brio et s'étaient qualifiés pour les Regionals. S'en était suivi des histoires bien compliquées à comprendre, Quinn était avec Puck par intérêt, mais Puck était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle même si jamais il ne l'avait avoué à personne, Finn appréciait fortement Rachel mais elle avait apparemment tourné la page, puisqu'elle avait rencontré et s'était rapproché de Jesse St-James le leader des Vocal Adrenaline. Cependant ça n'avait pas tenu longtemps, il l'avait utilisé pour entrer au Glee Club et ainsi voir la concurrence, retournant quelques mois après à Carmel._

 _Il y avait alors eu l'histoire de la Gliste, faite par Quinn qui avait décidé de rompre avec Puck, lorsqu'il s'était rasé le crâne, et de tenir sa popularité seule, déversant plus de slushie sur la population de McKingley que jamais elle l'avait fait, n'épargnant personne._

 _Kurt était persécuté à cause de son coming out, en grande partie par les joueurs de l'équipe de foot, le fait que Finn soit à présent son demi-frère n'avait rien changé à la situation._

 _Les New Directions avaient alors participé aux Regionals, où Sue était un des jurys, et malgré leurs performances, n'avaient pas trouvé le chemin des Nationals._

 _L'année s'était finie d'une manière bien triste, le Glee Club allait être dissout par Figgins, au plus grand bonheur de Sue Sylvester. De plus, Kurt avait annoncé qu'il changeait de lycée, ne supportant plus le harcèlement des joueurs de foot. Finn autant que Rachel ou Mercedes avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, en vain. Quinn avait aussi essayé, il s'était confié sur son homosexualité ainsi que les propos blessants, ou encore la boule au ventre qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il passait les portes du lycée. La blonde avait alors ordonné à ses Cheerios de slushier toute l'équipe de foot qui disciminait Kurt, prenant elle-même deux gobelets à lancer directement sur le visage de Dave Karovsky, le pire de tous. Après avoir analysé attentivement les paroles de son ami, Quinn s'était retrouvée seule dans sa chambre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps comprenant que si elle n'avait jamais voulu aller plus loin ni avec Finn ni avec Puck. C'était pour une tout autre raison que celle de la religion, et elle n'arrivait définitivement pas à l'accepter._

And that's what you missed on Glee.


	2. The Most Awful Day Of The Year

**Me voilà donc avec le premier chapitre !**  
 **Même si je compte parler un peu de tout le Glee Club, dans mon esprit cette histoire est quand même axée sur la vie de Quinn. Il est possible que parfois le point de vue change, ainsi ça permettrait de voir des choses que Quinn ignore. Cependant ça ne sera pas le but premier, du moins ce n'est pas dans mes projets pour l'instant !**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

La rentrée était passée depuis plus d'un mois et, même si Quinn avait prié pour que ce sentiment ne revienne pas, elle était là, comme tous les soirs de l'année passée, depuis cette discussion avec Kurt, assise sur son lit, fixant la porte, touchant la croix accrochée à son cou, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, essuyant les traces de pleurs et se leva d'un pas déterminé. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, les yeux rougis, gonflés, et descendit en trombe. Elle ne voulait pas que cette année soit comme la fin de la précédente, à se cacher derrière sa popularité et son masque de glace, laissant ses sentiments et émotions de côté. Sa mère, Judy, arriva alors vers les escaliers et y trouva sa fille, dans le même état que quelques secondes avant, à un détail près, les larmes de Quinn recommençaient à rouler sur ses joues. La plus grande blonde prit alors la plus petite par la main et la tira vers le canapé où elle s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes sans ouvrir la bouche. Judy se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et la fixa dans les yeux.

– Dis moi ce qu'il se passe Quinn, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Quinn secoua la tête et ses larmes reprirent. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à avouer à sa mère ce lourd secret qu'elle gardait depuis peu, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience des choses.

– Oh Mon Dieu, Quinn, dis moi que tu n'es pas enceinte s'il te plait ?, osa Judy, terrifiée.

Quinn eut un petit sourire et regarda sa mère, si seulement elle savait.

– Maman... C'est pire que ça... Je... C'est encore trop tôt, je ne suis pas sûre de moi... répondit-elle très calmement.

Judy souffla, apaisée d'un certain poids. Elle saisit alors les mains de sa fille, les encercla des siennes et lui sourit.

– Quinn, tu en es sûre, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état, et surtout pas depuis un petit moment.

La Cheerios releva soudainement la tête et plissa les yeux, elle regardait sa mère, peut-être comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait toujours cru être discrète et invisible, que sa mère se contentait de la voir pour ses résultats scolaires plus que remarquables ainsi que ses aptitudes sportives de capitaine de cheerleaders dès son arrivée à McKingley. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes et, après avoir déglutit, elle baissa les yeux, puis les encra dans ceux de sa mère.

– J'aime une fille, annonça-t-elle d'un filet de voix.

– Tu aimes quoi ?! Cria une voix masculine derrière elle.

Les deux blondes se retournèrent d'un coup et se retrouvèrent face à Russel, devenu rouge de colère qui commença à hurler en faisant de grands gestes en se rapprochant de sa fille.

– TU AIMES QUOI ? OU PLUTÔT QUI ? UNE FILLE ? C'EST CONTRE NATURE QUINN ! TU VAS ALLER EN ENFER !

Quinn ouvrit la bouche en grand, les larmes s'écrasant sur le sol, tant elles étaient nombreuses et rapides. Elle se leva, prête à partir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers, pour remonter dans sa chambre, mais son père la surprit en lui attrapant le bras au passage.

– Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, d'un air sévère.

– Je monte dans ma chambre, lança-t-elle d'une voix faible et pleine de sanglots.

– Très bonne initiative, je veux que demain matin, quand tu partiras au lycée tu ne reviennes jamais.

Judy se leva d'un bond et tira son mari plus loin, et jeta un regard compatissant à sa fille qui ne cessait de pleurer, sa vision se brouillant au fur-et-à-mesure des secondes, et elle faillit trébucher de nombreuses fois dans les escaliers.

Dans la même maison, au même moment, deux scènes très différentes, mais bien causées par la même annonce, se passaient. En bas, Judy criait contre son mari que jamais elle ne laisserait sa fille partir de chez elle tant qu'elle n'en faisait pas le choix, ni à 16 ans, ni à 25 ans, encore moins pour une passade, un moment de recherches sur elle-même.

Quinn, quant à elle, écoutait tout cela du haut des escaliers, "une passade", elle eut tout juste le temps de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher le cri d'en sortir. Ce n'était pas une passade ! Aimer une fille n'était pas une passade !

Russel insista alors, disant que c'était totalement contre nature, et contre leur religion, que se faire virer de chez elle lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien et lui remettrait les idées au clair.

Judy lui affirma qu'elle ne laisserait pas Quinn partir.

Quinn, elle, s'était relevée, avait pris son téléphone et envoyé un message à Jessica, une fille qu'elle avait rencontré durant les vacances scolaires. Après ça, elle retira, énervée, son équipement de Cheerios aux couleurs de William McKingley High School, le balança en plein milieu du couloir et passa une robe d'été, ainsi qu'un petit gilet, elle prendrait un gros manteau, un bonnet et une écharpe arrivée en bas. Elle s'était alors assise de nouveau sur son lit, comme une heure auparavant, et avait agrippé de nouveau cette chaîne, avec une croix, pendants tous deux à son cou. Elle s'était relevée, d'un pas déterminé, comme une heure auparavant. Elle s'était regardé dans le miroir, comme une heure auparavant. Et comme une heure auparavant, elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle avait alors essuyé ses larmes, s'était assise tranquillement devant ce miroir, avait sorti tout le maquillage dont elle aurait besoin, et s'était maquillée de façon à ce qu'on voit le moins possible ce visage d'ange dévasté par les larmes. Elle ne se maquillait que très peu, pourtant ce soir elle avait l'impression d'avoir repeint une chambre entière. Elle se dirigea vers son lit où son téléphone venait de sonner plusieurs fois. Jessica lui avait répondu par la positive, elle était là ce soir, et elle acceptait de passer sa soirée avec la jolie blonde. Quinn la remercia alors et scella sa valise, prit son sac de cours, avec tous ses cahiers ainsi que son sac de sport, blindé au maximum. Elle s'était regardé une dernière fois devant le miroir, et avait arraché le collier de son cou, laissant une marque rouge sanguinolente dans sa nuque. Elle l'avait jeté violemment sur son bureau et y avait laissé un papier sur lequel il était écrit :

"Je préfère me barrer que rester ici avec des homophobes qui pensent qu'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe n'est qu'une 'passade'. Non ce n'est pas une passade. Et je préfère ne plus croire en aucun Dieu qui aime soit disant son prochain, parce que j'ai prié et ça n'a servi à rien, vous êtes pires que ce que je n'aurais jamais osé penser. Je vous déteste sincèrement.

Quinn."

* * *

 **Je vous retrouve, disons, dimanche ou peut-être lundi pour le second chapitre !**


	3. Blame It On The Love

**Hello ! Me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Qu'avez-vous pensé du premier ? Y'a-t-il quelque chose à corriger ?**  
 **Laissez moi vos avis afin que je m'améliore, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, j'en prendrai compte !**  
 **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

* * *

Êtes-vous déjà tombé(e) amoureux/euse ? Parce qu'elle oui, et c'est le pire sentiment qu'elle ait ressenti. Elle était jeune mais pouvait pourtant l'affirmer, c'était le pire de tous. Pire que la colère, la tristesse, la peine ou même la détresse. Pourquoi croit-elle cela ? Simplement parce qu'être amoureux, selon elle, c'est rassembler tous ces sentiments horribles et tous les prendre en pleine face en même temps. Elle préférait largement laisser sa colère l'emporter plutôt que d'être amoureuse. Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, et ses sentiments ne dépendant, principalement que d'une personne, ce qui la faisait passer d'un grand sourire à une haine profonde en quelques secondes seulement.

– Quinn ? Ça va ? Demanda une voix qui lui paraissait si lointaine.

La blonde regarda alors la grande brune face à elle et lui sourit, puis sans vraiment réfléchir ouvrit la bouche.

– Jess ? Tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ? Questionna la blonde.

Ladite Jess quitta son assiette des yeux et les plongea dans ceux verts en face d'elle.

– ça dépend, commença-t-elle, je dois compter la jolie jeune femme assise à ma table ? Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quinn secoua alors la tête, baissa les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, et les joues devenant rouges. Elle ne répondit pas et ce ne fut pas nécessaire, parce que seulement quelques secondes après, la brune avait posé ses lèvres sur la nuque de la blonde ce qui donna un frisson à cette dernière, qui se leva et fit face à la plus grande.

– Jess... Je.. hésita-t-elle, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Un sourire s'encra sur les lèvres de celle-ci, qui, apparemment compris de suite où voulait en venir la plus jeune et se recula, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et revint seulement quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés. Quinn la fixa alors, de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool, beaucoup trop pour deux seulement, des DVDs, et un pc. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, intriguée par ce que Jessica venait de poser sur la table.

– Alors, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait, au vu de l'état dans lequel tu étais arrivée, boire un peu, pour oublier et se mater un p'tit film, qu'on pourrait critiquer ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse à l'idée de sa soirée.

Quinn sourit alors, la plus vieille savait comment lui remonter le moral. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, pas sûre d'elle-même, elle lui encercla la taille et colla sa tête sur sa poitrine.

– Merci... chuchota-t-elle.

Avant même qu'elle y fasse vraiment attention, quelques larmes avaient réussi à passer la barrière de ses yeux, qui avait été si résistante jusque maintenant. Jessica s'en rendit rapidement compte, se détacha de l'étreinte, à contre cœur, et versa un grand verre rempli d'alcool qu'elle tendit à Quinn, puis en prit un deuxième pour elle même. Elle fit un signe de tête à la plus jeune, désignant les DVDs. Après avoir pris une grande gorgée, avoir grimacé et toussé, Quinn décida que ce serait Valentine's Day.

Une heure plus tard, l'ordinateur, branché à la télévision, passait un Eric Dane très sexy en footballeur mais pourtant gay, c'est ce qui fit craquer Quinn, qui avait totalement oublié cette partie du film. Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement alors que Jessica, elle, pianotait sur son smatphone. Elle ne put s'en rendre compte car la blonde avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

– Quinn ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

La blonde se ressaisit alors à l'instant même où elle entendit son prénom, elle pensait devoir fournir des explications sur ses pleurs discrets, et ça ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie.

– Hum .. oui ? Répondit-elle, simplement, essayant de garder une voix normale.

– Tu... Tu m'en voudrais si... On … commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle fut coupée par la sonnette, elle se leva alors brusquement et alla ouvrir, elle fut alors surprise. Elle se retourna vers la blonde avec crainte, non, peur, qu'elle lui dise que c'était abusé, et qu'elle était venue ici pour être au calme. Elle sourit alors lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de la blonde.

Quinn était littéralement choquée, non pas parce qu'une vingtaine de personnes venaient de rentrer chez Jessica, mais plutôt parce qu'une vingtaine de... ah beh si.. C'était exactement pour ça. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la propriétaire alors qu'en quelques secondes certains avaient pris leurs aises et avaient mis de la musique à fond, s'étaient servis à boire et avaient arrêté le film.

– Jess ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Interrogea Quinn dénue d'émotion, sauf la surprise.

– Je... Je suis désolée Quinn, si tu veux je leur dis de partir.. C'est juste que.. Quand tu es arrivée tu avais l'air tellement mal.. Et le film n'a rien fait, je me suis dit qu'on devait s'amuser, t'aérer un peu l'esprit... tu vois ? Expliqua la plus grande, sans grande conviction.

Un mince sourire se plaça sur le visage de la blonde, et elle embrassa Jessica à la commissure des lèvres, foutu alcool déjà consommé depuis plus d'une heure.

La plus jeune partit alors, entraînée par la musique, se disant que Jess ne pouvait qu'avoir raison, et qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle était arrivée sur la table désormais consacrée à l'alcool, et remarqua que plusieurs bouteilles s'étaient ajoutées à la liste, déjà longue, de celles qu'avait sorties son amie. Elle prit alors un verre et s'inséra dans la foule, elle ne reconnut personne et soupira de soulagement, personne ne lui demanderait ce qu'elle faisait ici ou plutôt comment elle avait connu la jeune femme qui organisait la soirée, ouvertement lesbienne, âgée de 21 ans alors qu'elle n'en faisait pas plus de 18.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était sur la piste (improvisée) en train de danser, elle l'aurait juré, pourtant quand elle regarda l'heure sur son smartphone, elle vit que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, elle en déduit, au vu de son état et de l'alcool qui devait déjà bien circuler dans son sang, qu'elle n'irait pas en cours le lendemain, de toutes façons, elle n'en avait absolument aucune envie.

Elle sentit un corps se coller au sien, et elle sourit de contentement lorsqu'elle entendit un "je t'ai manqué n'est-ce pas ?". C'était Jess, elle n'était partie que cinq minutes, et pourtant c'était vrai, elle lui avait manqué. Son corps se déhanchait contre celui de la plus vieille, et bientôt, de fil en aiguille, elle se retrouva à se retourner, et désormais, elle avait une jambe entre celles de la brune, et elle se frottait à elle, littéralement. Elle but alors la dernière gorgée de sa boisson, qu'elle avait décidée être sa préférée pour ce soir, et après avoir jeté le gobelet vide par dessus son épaule, elle fixa la brune dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Ce qui se passa après fut très rapide, elle avait placé ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son amie, comme précédemment, sauf que cette fois, elle l'avait embrassé, et pas qu'un peu, et leurs langues s'étaient lancées dans un ballet. Quinn ne se rendit compte que de ce qu'elle faisait une fois qu'elle entendit tout le monde applaudir, crier, elle se détacha alors de la grande brune et dévisagea les gens autour d'elle, gênée par tous ces regards, elle s'excusa et se retira, plus loin, le plus loin possible, c'est à dire dehors.

* * *

 **Fin un peu brusque mais c'est le but, je ne voulais pas trop développer ce baiser, ni cette relation, aux yeux de toutes les connaissances de Jessica.**  
 **D'ailleurs que pensez-vous de Jess ? Vous l'appréciez ? Vous la détestez déjà ? Pour x raison(s) ?**  
 **C'est un personnage qui n'est pas principal, comme je l'avais dit, c'est vraiment basé sur Quinn. Cependant, elle sera assez présente au début de cette fanfiction, le temps pour moi de découvrir un peu la vie de notre petite blonde et de trouver quelqu'un pour l'héberger, une idée peut-être ?**  
 **Enfin, je m'égare, je reviens avec le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine sûrement. Il devrait vous éclairer un peu, sur certains points et répondre à quelques unes de vos questions je pense !**  
 **Si vous avez la moindre chose à dire, positive, négative, théorie, peu importe, je serai ravie de vous lire et vous répondre !**


	4. I Could Have Drunk All Night

**Me revoilà avec la suite ! Alors que s'est-il passé lors de cette fameuse soirée ?**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! La première ahah ! **

**Littlesitter : Que dire ? ahah ! Effectivement, je me suis beaucoup basée sur le contexte de la saison 1 pour écrire cette troisième année de lycée. Par la suite, il devrait y avoir pas mal de changements, mais je ne spoile pas ! Après discussion, je ne vois toujours pas comment Russel aurait put réagir autrement, je me répète, mais je le vois très conservateur et très croyant, donc très fermé malheureusement. Ce n'est que le début de son "intégration" comme tu dis ! Jess foutre la merde ? Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être pas dans le sens auquel tu penses ! Merci beaucoup, la voilà la suite !**

* * *

Aïe. C'est le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Quinn lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma alors rapidement et les cacha avec ses mains. Ses bras étaient lourds, beaucoup trop pour un mercredi matin. Elle écarta les doigts de sa main droite et tenta d'ouvrir son œil afin de voir à travers mais pas trop (ce qui ne fonctionna pas réellement). Elle gémit alors à cause de la lumière qui rentrait dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête et fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit une chevelure brune tomber en cascade sur des épaules dénudées. Elle se réveilla instantanément et fixa longuement la chambre avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle commença alors à paniquer, puis, après avoir vérifié, plusieurs fois, pour être sûre, qu'elle était habillée, de vêtements ne lui appartenant pas, certes, mais habillée, elle décida de sortir. Pour cela, elle dut enjamber le corps encore endormi allongé dans le lit dans lequel elle avait, apparemment, dormi. Elle avait beau chercher aussi profond qu'elle puisse dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à remettre les éléments à leur place, dans le bon ordre, elle ne trouvait même pas les éléments de ce qu'il s'avérait (au vu du mal de crâne, ainsi que de sa sensibilité à la lumière) être la plus grosse soirée de sa vie. Elle ouvrit la porte, le plus discrètement possible, mais un bruit, ou plutôt une parole (?) la retint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

– Quinn... ? Demanda une voix roque derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et trouva une Jessica, les cheveux en bataille, plissant les yeux, essayant de faire bonne figure malgré la position dans laquelle elle était, soit, un bras en dehors du lit et le corps seulement couvert par un drap bleu. (Ne l'avait-elle donc pas reconnue?)  
Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et s'approcha de la brune. Nerveuse, elle tritura ses doigts, alors que la brune se levait doucement, se cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas apparaître nue devant la plus jeune. Jessica ne mit pas longtemps, même si elle avait beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, pour comprendre que quelque chose tracassait la blonde, elle la regarda alors dans les yeux, et crut s'y perdre pendant quelques secondes, avant d'inciter la jeune femme face à elle à parler.

– Je ne voudrais pas te vexer ou... quoi que ce soit.. Mais... Tu es nue... et... je... au réveil j'étais dans le même lit que toi... Est-ce que tu as le souvenir de... elle n'osa continuer plus, par peur d'avoir commis l'irréparable.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire tristement, ce qui lui tira une grimace de douleur.

– Non Quinn, nous n'avons rien fait... Dans ce lit du moins, répondit-elle.

En voyant les yeux verts s'écarquiller, elle se leva, et se planta à quelques centimètres de la blonde, toujours cachée par un misérable drap.

– Ce que je veux dire … C'est que.. Tu m'as embrassé... Enfin on s'est embrassées... Mais nous n'avons pas fait l'... coucher ensemble, si c'est ce que tu crains, ajouta-t-elle.

Quinn baissa les yeux, voyant bien que la plus grande n'était pas dans son assiette, et pas seulement à cause de la soirée de la veille, autre chose la dérangeait. Cependant, elle se dit qu'elle lui en reparlerait ultérieurement, pour l'instant il lui fallait des réponses, sur comment elle avait atterrie ici, dans cet état. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de ces baisers échangés.

– Je ne me souviens plus de grand chose... Tu... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Osa Quinn, baissant les yeux.

Jessica la regarda alors, et lui intima de se retourner, elle se changea alors rapidement, mettant un t-shirt et un short. Elle prit alors la main de la blonde et la guida jusqu'à la cuisine où elle servit deux tasses de café. Heureusement pour elle, peu de personnes étaient restées, et elles commençaient toutes à se réveiller et à partir, il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts, et elle remerciait Elle-ne-sait-qui pour ça. Elle tendit une grande tasse de café noir à Quinn et en prit un pour elle-même. Elle invita alors la blonde à s'asseoir dans le canapé à ses côtés.

* * *

 _Quinn était descendue, le plus discrètement possible, elle avait tout, ses affaires de cours, ses affaires de sport ainsi qu'un sac rempli de vêtements. Elle prit alors, dans l'armoire face à la porte d'entrée, une grosse écharpe, un bonnet, des gants et son gros manteau, elle mit ce dernier dans la précipitation. Elle passa alors la porte, la referma le plus délicatement possible et s'enfuit en courant. Cependant, elle ne courra pas bien longtemps, une centaine de mètres, avec un sac sur le dos, un dans les bras et un en bandoulière, ça ne facilitait pas sa fuite, ou plutôt son départ, souhaité par son paternel._

 _Elle se dirigea, comme prévu chez Jessica. Elle y arriva, totalement trempée, les larmes mélangées à la pluie qui avait frappé son visage. La grande brune ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de visite de la part de la plus petite, elle la laissa alors entrer, se saisissant de ses sacs et les posant plus loin.  
Quinn ne parla pas, du moins, pas de la raison de sa présence. Jessica avait bien compris qu'elle ne comptait plus vivre chez elle, chez ses parents. Néanmoins, elle n'en savait ni la motivation, ni le but, ni la durée. Elle avait rassuré la blonde en lui disant qu'elle pouvait rester ici tant qu'elle le voulait._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, ainsi que quelques verres engloutis, Quinn se retrouvait à alterner entre danses collées à Jessica et danses de sa langue dans la bouche de Jessica. Elle avait alors fui la maison, s'était réfugiée dehors, et la plus grande l'avait retrouvée, elle avait su la rassurer sur son comportement, personne n'agirait différemment parce qu'elles étaient deux filles. Tout le monde s'en foutait, et tout le monde était bourré, y compris elles-deux. C'est cette dernière phrase qui fit rire Quinn aux éclats, puis pleurer, elle avait enfin évacué. Mais pas pour le meilleur, elle était rentrée, une bonne heure après, et avait repris un peu -énorme euphémisme- de sa boisson préférée, ainsi que son activité favorite, perdre la raison en dansant et embrassant Jessica._

 _Au bout de deux heures, certains commençaient à partir, et Quinn, toujours pas rassasiée, dans la crainte d'être seule de nouveau, de devoir faire face à son chagrin, essaya de retenir ceux qui partaient. Et lorsqu'ils s'éclipsaient gentiment, après avoir promis de rester, la petite blonde les insultait de tous les noms. Jessica, en tant que maîtresse de maison, empêcha Quinn d'insulter ses connaissances, et c'est alors que cette dernière s'effondra, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ou plutôt de la nuit. La brune l'aida à aller se coucher et, après près de trois quart d'heure, la plus jeune s'endormit. Jessica descendit alors, pour mettre fin à la soirée, car non seulement celle à qui elle voulait remonter le moral dormait, et elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui ôter les heures de sommeil précieuses qui allaient suivre, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait malencontreusement (c'est ce qu'elle disait pour se donner bonne conscience) appuyé sur le téléphone de Quinn qui avait affiché une multitude d'appels en absence, de messages ainsi que l'heure, soit 04:27._

 _Elle était alors tombée sur cette fille, à qui elle plaisait, à coup sûr, qui lui avait fait de nombreuses avances, lui avait resservi deux ou trois verres, qui avaient eu raison d'elle. Elles s'étaient alors dirigées vers la chambre de l'hôte, entre deux baisers et deux fringues enlevées Jessica essayait de retrouver le prénom de cette jolie blonde, enfin jolie, pour le nombre de verres qu'elle avait bu. Et lorsque cette dernière poussa la propriétaire sur le lit, un grognement c'était échappée de la bouche de Quinn qui dormait. Jessica avait alors repoussé l'autre blonde et lui disant d'aller se faire voir. Puis, après l'avoir mise à la porte, avait rejoint Quinn pour une « bonne nuit » de sommeil._

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je vous laisse un peu dans le doute, enfin... Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ! (Je suis gentille juste pour ne pas avoir coupé au moment où Quinn croit qu'elles ont partagé plus qu'un lit!)  
Je vous retrouve dans une semaine pour la suite !  
En espérant que ça vous ait plu, si vous avez la moindre idée, je me ferai un plaisir de vous lire !  
**


	5. True Identity

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Comment va se passer le retour à la vie, au lycée après cette soirée ?**

 **Laura :** **Merci ! La suite est ici ahah ! Eh bien, peut-être faudrait-il créer un compte pour pouvoir discuter de fanfic ? :D Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Quinn était retournée en cours désormais. Et ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle évitait Jessica même si elle habitait chez elle. Elle restait tard le soir à la bibliothèque du lycée, traînait à rentrer, mettant plus de temps que la normale et malgré son besoin primordial de sommeil, elle s'acharnait à être partie de la maison avant que la brune ne se lève. Autant dire qu'elle ne dormait pas tant que ça, bien qu'elle prenait congé et s'enfermait dans sa chambre relativement tôt, et ce, tous les soirs. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que la blonde avançait dans les couloirs fièrement, mais sans ses deux acolytes et meilleures amies. Elle avait quelques fois croisé Brittany, qui n'était pas accompagnée de Santana, ce qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Un des seuls contacts qu'elle avait eu avec la latina s'était lors de leur genre de dispute le lendemain de son retour, après la soirée chez Jess. Santana lui avait sauté dessus, rectification, Snixx lui avait sauté dessus. Elle l'avait incendié devant une foule de lycéens n'attendant qu'une chose : la bagarre la plus hot que McKinley n'ait jamais connue. Cependant, ça n'arriva pas, Brittany et Quinn avaient traîné Santana loin des regards indiscrets et la latina lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa colère. Elle lui raconta alors que Judy était venue lui rendre visite sous les coups de 21 heures, disant que sa fille avait disparue emportant quelques bagages avec elle. Elle avait réellement commencé à paniquer (ce qu'elle ne précisa pas) lorsqu'elle constata que malgré la vingtaine de messages et tout autant d'appels téléphoniques, la blonde ne répondait toujours pas. C'est alors que Brittany intervint demandant à sa capitaine, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, où se trouvait sa croix habituellement accrochée à son cou, posée sur son uniforme rouge. La plus petite blonde, pourtant si forte, avait alors craqué mais sans donner de réelle raison à son départ. Suite à ça, elle avait seulement vu la latina au Glee Club.

Elle passa les portes, toujours la tête haute, son masque d'insensibilité, d'Ice Queen sur le visage. Mais aujourd'hui la sensation était différente, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les élèves la regardaient, oui, mais ni avec admiration, ni avec crainte. Non, pire, ils la regardaient dans les yeux. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de l'un d'entre eux, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention, se disant qu'il avait dû entendre une blague. Ce fut lorsqu'une majorité d'élèves ne s'écarta pas de son chemin, qu'elle comprit. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Elle releva encore plusieurs rires sur son passage et se dirigea vers le bureau de Sue. Comme chaque matin depuis ce fameux jeudi où elle était revenue toujours avec la gueule de bois, deux matins après la soirée très arrosée, ce qui avait rendue folle la coach qui était rentrée dans une colère noire. Elle lui avait alors ordonné de passer tous les matins par son bureau, avant d'aller en cours, indiquant qu'elle voulait vérifier, par elle même, que la capitaine de son équipe était présentable et sobre.

Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte.

– Q ! s'écria Santana à bout de souffle à quelques mètres de sa capitaine.

La blonde en question se retourna vers Santana, contente qu'elle vienne lui parler mais inquiète par sa manière de l'aborder, elle fronça les sourcils. C'est ce moment que choisit Sue pour ouvrir la porte fixant la plus jeune d'un air hautain.

– Fabgay, je t'attendais ! Dit-elle d'une voix dure mais dénue de toute émotion.

Quinn ouvrit grand la bouche lorsqu'elle entendit le surnom que lui avait donné sa coach et regarda Santana, qui elle eut un air plus triste que surpris.

Quinn entra alors dans le bureau, et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, des larmes avaient marqué son visage d'ange et Santana ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elles venaient toutes les deux de manquer leur premier cours mais Quinn n'avait pas réellement la force d'y aller, elle regarda alors sa meilleure amie.

– C'est pour ça que tu t'es éloignée de moi ? Demanda-t-elle, craintive.

Santana baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, comme un enfant pris sur le fait. Quinn renifla de la manière la moins sexy au monde et tourna les talons.

– Vas te faire foutre Lopez ! Hurla-t-elle dans son dos.

Elle s'attendait à des représailles, des railleries, peu importe, une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et qu'elle vit Santana la fixer, il n'y avait même pas une once de haine dans son regard. Elle laissa de nouveau ses larmes couler et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put vers les toilettes. Elle devait rendre la tenue de cheerleader le lendemain, et elle était sûre que si Sue ne la trouvait pas, propre et bien pliée sur son bureau à la première heure, elle en ferait tout un plat.

La blonde réfléchit alors, repensant à tous ces regards et tous ces rires du matin. Elle sentit alors des larmes remplacer celles qui venaient tout juste de sécher. Elle se fixa dans le miroir, et se détesta pour avoir autant bu et s'être laissée porter par l'envie d'embrasser Jessica devant tant de personnes. C'était de Lima dont on parlait, pas de New York ? Que croyait-elle ? Que tout le monde allait accepter sa foutue homosexualité et qu'elle garderait la tête des Cheerios ?

Rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, au contraire, elle avait perdu sa place de capitaine ainsi que sa place dans les cheerleaders, pourquoi ? Une préférence sexuelle ? Ne serait-ce pas de la discrimination ? Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Elle avait tout perdu, même celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il avait suffit d'une simple vidéo d'elle, Quinn Fabray embrassant une autre fille. La sonnerie retentit et de nombreuses filles déboulèrent dans les toilettes, la blonde elle, choisit de partir et d'aller à son prochain cours.

Elle marchait, tranquillement, mais dans la foule, se faisant parfois bousculer malgré son uniforme. Elle arriva à son casier et y trouva un mot sur lequel était noté "Tu ne trouves pas les gars de McKinley à ton goût Fabgay ? Tant mieux parce que tu nous dégoûtes!". Elle chassa les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux verts, elle les ferma quelques secondes et se retourna lorsqu'on l'interpella.

– Fabgay ! Enfin nous savons la vérité sur cette soit disant abstinence et le fait qu'Hudson ne soit jamais parvenu jusque dans ta petite culotte ! Lança Karovsky.

Un détail, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça, les deux gobelets de slushies que chaque gars en face d'elle, au nombre de cinq, tenait dans les mains. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle sentit ses yeux brûler, son cerveau geler ainsi que le reste de son corps commencer à trembler. Elle partit alors en courant vers les toilettes, ses yeux noyés dans les larmes.

Plus loin, à quelques casiers seulement, une jeune femme avait assisté à cette humiliation publique, elle avait alors saisi les affaires dans son casier et s'était dirigée vers les toilettes, suivant la voie empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt par la blonde. Lorsque les dix gobelets de slushies étaient passés devant elle, elle avait juste eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux, par habitude. Mais elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle les vit se déverser sur une Quinn totalement stupéfaite, et apparemment loin de se douter du sort qui l'attendait.

Elle s'approcha alors et entendit des cris de l'intérieur des toilettes, voulant pousser la porte, elle fut devancée par deux filles qui riaient aux éclats, sortant desdits toilettes.

– T'as vu ça ? La vidéo est même sur Youtube maintenant. On dirait bien que "Quinn Fabgay kisses a girl" va faire le tour de Lima en moins de quelques jours ! Rit-elle en regardant son téléphone et le montrant à son amie.

La jeune femme poussa la porte, après avoir pris trois secondes pour souffler et enregistrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle fit une recherche rapide et fut surprise par la vidéo où Quinn Fabray embrassait une fille, et pas qu'un peu. Elle releva les yeux vers la blonde totalement trempée, désormais recroquevillée sur elle même, pleurant et tremblant dans un coin.

* * *

 **Alors ? Le premier slushie de Quinn ? Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va voir Rachel rentrer dans les toilettes ? La vidéo (qui n'aurait jamais dû être filmée) a désormais été visionnée par la majorité des élèves de McKinley, comment va se passer la vie de notre Chee... ou devrais-je dire ancienne capitaine des Cheerios ?**  
 **Bref ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**  
 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	6. Another Bites The Ice

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre !**

 **Littlehortie :** **Effectivement, une review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! Tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire que je ne détaille pas assez et j'en prends note pour essayer de rectifier cela au plus vite ! Voilà la suite tant attendue ahah !**

 **Littlesitter : Que dire que nous n'avons pas encore dit ? Merci (mince déjà dit !) Comme tu le sais Jess est un personnage important ici, et Quinn qui s'en éloigne est une idée qui était déjà fixée dans mon esprit, peu importe le tournant que prendrait la vie de Q. Même si on en a déjà parlé, je le redis (si quelqu'un est en train de lire ça, il pourra aussi être mis au courant ahah), ce moment que je n'ai pas détaillé, je reviendrai plus tard dessus, sous forme de flashback afin d'éclaircir un peu cette zone d'ombre !**  
 **Pour ce qui est de Santana, comme tu l'as deviné (oh mais peut-être te l'aurais-je dit ?) on saura par la suite pourquoi elle s'est effacée autant de la vie de Quinn alors qu'elles étaient si proches avant (ce que l'on constatera dans quelques flashbacks). Qui a dit que c'est San qui souffrait ? Elle a tourné le dos à Q une fois que la vidéo avait fait le tour du lycée ! Elle, sa meilleure amie, suite à ses parents ainsi que Sylvester ! Quinn est un ange et Santana un démon (pourquoi toujours le rouge ...? bizarre, bizarre, non ?). Roooooooh elle était saoule, elle ne pensait plus trop (enfin elle ne réfléchissait plus!). Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que ce passage a vraiment été un de ceux que j'ai apprécié écrire, comment perdre sa réputation en trois secondes chrono et passer de star du lycée à loser. Enfin, ça me fait plaisir qu'il plaise ahah ! Pour le point de vue de Britt -même si on en a parlé aussi-, comme je te disais, il viendra, pour l'instant, elle aussi est effacée, il m'est donc un peu compliqué de poser son point de vue en plein milieu de la narration. Surtout que mon narrateur est omniscient mais beaucoup plus centré sur Quinn, ce qui nous donne peu de place pour voir la Terre tourner en son absence. J'avoue que pour l'histoire de Rachel qui pensait se prendre les slushies c'est un passage de Glee qui m'a fait tilt, quand tous les "losers" craignent la boisson et finalement, il me semble que c'est Finn qui les reçoit. Je pense que Rachel est celle qui s'en est le plus pris, donc ça tombait sous le sens que ce soit elle qui soit là ahah ! Ehhhhhh oui ! Quinn, cette garce sans coeur -en apparences- qui vient de tout perdre, voir sa grande amie débarquer va la rendre dans quel état ? Bien sûr que non, ta review ne m'a pas vexé ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça non plus ! Je conclurai à mon tour ce monologue Rachelien en te remerciant pour ton aide au fur-et-à-mesure que cette fiction avance (même si nous ne sommes pas si loin du début). Tu me soutiens et m'aide à croire en moi ainsi qu'en mes idées, tu m'aides à faire de mes écrits des choses lisibles, tu me donnes des conseils, et je te dois beaucoup ! Merci énormément !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je note chaque chose que vous me dites et je les garde dans un coin de ma tête lorsque j'écris afin de m'améliorer !**

* * *

Quinn releva les yeux, ouvrant la bouche, prête à sortir une remarque cinglante mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de Rachel. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir, le temps pour la brune d'avancer, de poser son sac sur le lavabo et de s'asseoir à terre près de la blonde, laissant une distance raisonnable entre elles.

– Que veux-tu RuP...Berry ? Se corrigea-t-elle, la voix faible.

– T'aider, répondit rapidement la brune.

Quinn détourna les yeux, laissant s'échapper encore quelques larmes, elle encercla ses jambes de ses bras.

– Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu alors que ça fait deux ans que je m'efforce de faire de ta vie un enfer ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rire, elle se sentait ridicule à cet instant.

– Parce que c'est ce que les amis font, lança Rachel sans aucune crainte.

La blonde porta alors son regard vers la brune, mais pour une fois il n'était ni haineux ni écœuré. Rachel en profita, considérant le manque de réponse de Quinn pour l'acceptation de son aide.  
Cette dernière la fixa lorsqu'elle se releva et fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une serviette et se tourna de nouveau vers elle. Elle avait envie de lui crier que tout était de sa faute, qu'elles n'étaient pas amies et qu'elles ne le seraient jamais, pourtant rien ne sortait et elle se contentait de la regarder.

Rachel vint alors s'accroupir devant Quinn et lui parla, pourtant celle-ci n'écoutait rien, elle n'était plus là, elle était loin, dans un monde parallèle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prit de la hauteur qu'elle réagit. Rachel avait réussi à la relever, mais ses jambes continuaient de trembler et, dans un réflexe elle avait encerclé son corps de ses bras, ayant maintenant vraiment très froid. La brune dut comprendre la situation, car, sans lâcher Quinn, elle se saisit de la serviette qu'elle avait sortie et enroula la plus grande dedans. Les yeux verts se posèrent alors sur ceux noisettes. Elle resta comme ça longtemps, à fixer Rachel dans les yeux, puis, lorsqu'elle continua à déballer ses affaires de son sac, l'autre ne bougea pas son regard. Elle était là, physiquement, mais mentalement très loin. Bien que les larmes aient cessé de couler, son esprit ressassait tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa vie, soit rien de bon.

La brune s'éloigna de Quinn, allant vers la porte et ce fut ce qui la sortit de sa paralysie. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de rester à ses côtés, Rachel avait fermé la porte à clé, pourquoi, la blonde ne le savait pas, mais il devait y avoir une raison. C'est lorsque, cinq minutes plus tard, elle se regarda dans le miroir, Rachel dans son dos, souriant, lui tendant sa trousse de maquillage, qu'elle comprit. Elle l'avait aidé à se changer, lui prêtant des vêtements pour la journée. Quinn ne saisit pas la trousse que lui présentait la brune.

– Il faut que je rentre chez moi, arriva-t-elle à articuler malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

– Je comprends tout à fait... Veux-tu que je t'y dépose ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Quinn se retourna brusquement et ne fit qu'acquiescer, elle s'empara de son sac, dans le même coin où elle avait pleuré ce qui lui semblait être des litres de larmes et se dirigea vers la sortie, la petite brune derrière elle. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à sortir du lycée et Quinn dut ralentir le pas une fois sur le parking car même si sa seule envie actuellement était de courir loin de tout ça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait la voiture de Rachel. Cette dernière s'était alors avancée, et la blonde lui avait laissé quelques mètres d'avance pour ne pas avoir l'air touchée par ce qui venait de se passer ou pressée de rentrer.

Rachel ouvrit la voiture, balança son sac dans le coffre, le laissant ouvert pour que la blonde puisse en faire de même et se mit au volant. Quinn suivit la brune dans tous ses mouvements et claqua le coffre après s'être demandé quelques secondes si elle aurait la force nécessaire. Elle était désormais attachée et remarqua que la brune la fixait.

\- Peut-on partir Quinn ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

La blonde inclina la tête, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, n'étant pas sûre de sa voix, elle préféra hocher la tête positivement. Rachel démarra alors le moteur et prit la route, une fois sorties du parking, et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa passagère, de nouveau, alluma la radio. Une chanson remplaça bien vite le silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture. Il n'était ni gênant ni apaisant.

Rachel fronça les sourcils et se repassa l'heure précédente en mémoire depuis qu'elle avait vu les dix gobelets de slushie passer devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Quinn avait était slushied ? Et pourquoi n'avait elle ni crié ni était désagréable ? Elle se stoppa à un feu rouge et soupira, ça ne devait être qu'une vaste blague commanditée par la capitaine et ses deux meilleures amies. Quelque chose clochait, pourquoi Quinn n'avait quasiment pas parlé, insulté, et pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la voiture de Rachel, la raccompagnant chez elle. Elle regarda discrètement vers la blonde une fois encore et la vit assoupie, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage marqué par l'inquiétude de s'être fait prendre au piège par son « ennemie ».

Elle se gara devant la maison de la blonde, se détacha et se tourna vers la blonde. Elle hésita puis se dit que si Quinn venait à apprendre qu'elle l'avait regardé dormir, elle trouverait ça vraiment bizarre et l'insulterait de psychopathe ou autre nom très agréable à entendre. Elle tendit alors sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de la blonde, chuchotant son nom. La réaction de sa passagère la surprit puisqu'elle sursauta au contact.

– Je suis désolée Quinn... Mais nous sommes arrivées... annonça-t-elle avec gêne.

Quinn ne reconnut pas de suite la rue dans laquelle habitait Jessica, elle vit alors la voiture de sa mère et ça fut un choc lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était chez elle, enfin chez ses parents. Elle secoua la tête de désapprobation et réfléchit. Soit elle expliquait la situation à la brune, lui demandant de la déposer à son actuel domicile ou alors elle descendait ici et risquait de voir sa mère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser bien plus car un raclement de gorge la tira de ses pensées.

– Que se passe-t-il Quinn ? Osa-t-elle.

– Je... Rien... Merci Rach...Berry ! Lança-t-elle ouvrant la porte, sortant, elle se saisit de son sac après avoir ouvert le coffre.

– Quinn ? Pourquoi tu as été slushied ? Interrogea Rachel.

Cette fois, même si Quinn n'en avait pas la force, et en partie à cause de cette question, elle ne put s'empêcher Ice Queen de reprendre possession de son corps.

– Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant ? Tout le lycée le sait ! Tu as du la voir cette foutue vidéo ! Tu sais quoi j'veux plus de ta pitié ! Et non l'homosexualité n'est pas une putain de maladie ! Cria-t-elle après avoir refermé violemment le coffre.

Elle réalisa seulement après sur qui elle avait hurlé et surtout à qui elle avait dit ces horreurs. Rachel, qui avait ouvert sa vitre afin d'écouter la réponse de la blonde la regarda avec de gros yeux ronds. Pas qu'elle soit choquée que Quinn soit gay, quoique si, mais elle avait dit que l'homosexualité n'était pas une maladie, de plus elle avait juré. Elle lui avait dit à _elle_ que ce n'était pas une maladie. Elle qui avait deux papas. Quinn ouvrit la bouche, prête à... s'excuser ? Mais Rachel en avait décidé autrement et elle la fixa dans les yeux, serrant la mâchoire.

– Merci Fabray, je n'avais pas conscience d'être née d'un amour maladif ! Mes affaires ce soir au Glee Club.

Elle partit, démarrant en trombe. Elle était fière de l'avoir mouché et d'avoir osé lui faire face de la sorte. Elle retourna au lycée et repassa par son casier, elle vit des traces de slushies devant le casier de Quinn ainsi qu'un mot au sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le ramasser et de le lire. Elle grimaça, s'en voulant de l'avoir planté ainsi.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààààà ! Je vous laisse de nouveau en plan ! Quinn a gaffé, genre énormément gaffé, mais après tout ce n'est que Rachel Berry non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Ahahah -rire machiavélique. Bref ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Quinn maintenant qu'elle est dans les vêtements de Rachel et devant la maison de ses parents ?**

Je tenais à dire que cette journée est un moment très important pour l'histoire et qu'il s'étend sur plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien), mais tout est utile pour la suite de la fiction !

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre (et donc la suite de cette journée de coming-out forcé pour Quinn!)


	7. Getting Honest Today

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !**  
 **Je sais je sais, je suis en retard -très en retard- même si vous vous en fichez du pourquoi du comment, je vais quand même m'expliquer ! J'étais en bafa, tout simplement, impossible de publier dans la semaine, en finissant à 20h30 quasiment tous les soirs et en bossant jusqu'à 22-23h après j'allais dormir! Bref, voilà le prochain chapitre, avec une semaine de retard, faut pas trop m'en vouloir non plus... S'il vous plaît ?**

 **NineUp :** **Ahah la voilà ! Merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir !**

 **SashaCobain :** **C'est pas très original mais ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça encourage ! Merci à toi !**

 **Littlesitter : Effectivement, je fais encore beaucoup de court, le plus long arrivera, dans pas longtemps d'ailleurs, puis j'espère que ça n'ira qu'en s'allongeant ! Ahah merci ! Dans ma tête, tout est bien tourné, et Quinn est tellement dans un état second qu'elle accepterait l'aide de n'importe qui -d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fait, non ? Effectivement, Rachel n'était pas au courant que Quinn avait embrassé une fille, en même temps qui l'aurait mise au courant, elle, une des plus grandes loseurs de tout McKinley ? C'est vrai que Rachel peut comprendre Quinn, mais comment dire ? C'est compliqué leur relation, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle blonde ? As-tu momentanément oublié la couleur de tes cheveux ? Je me suis dit que Rachel pouvait se prendre un peu de confiance en elle face à une Quinn plutôt démunie, ce qu'elle regrette d'ailleurs après, mais bon. Merci pour cette review ! Pas besoin d'être aussi longue ! Ma fan numéro 1 ? Rien que ça ! ahah**

 **Et bien que j'oublie à chaque fois de le dire, Glee ne m'appartient pas... Sinon... Beh sinon il se serait passé les trucs fous qui se créent dans mon cerveau !**

* * *

Quinn s'en voulait, énormément, parce que même après un slushie, ou même une insulte jamais Rachel n'avait posé ce regard sur elle. Depuis quand les rôles étaient-ils inversés ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter son aide, et elle n'aurait jamais dû se cacher, pas après lui avoir montré comment elle se sentait (comme une merde). Elle secoua la tête, elle n'en pouvait plus de tout cacher à tout le monde. Elle sortit son téléphone, après s'être éloignée assez de la maison de son paternel pour ne pas croiser sa mère.

\- Allo... Jess … ? demanda-t-elle inconfortablement.

…

\- Je suis tout près de chez ma mère... Tu... lança-t-elle avant de se faire couper.

…

\- Merci... souffla-t-elle.

Elle devait s'excuser, et lui expliquer, elle se traîna jusqu'à une entrée où il y avait trois marches et s'affala sur ces dernières. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle posa sa tête sur les barreaux qui bordaient les extrémités.

* * *

 _Quinn avait pris son appareil photo, les clés de sa voiture et avait fermé la porte de la maison derrière elle après avoir informé sa mère qu'elle allait au petit parc qu'elle avait repéré quelques mois auparavant._

 _Alors qu'elle se baladait, un œil fermé l'autre plissé, réglant l'appareil pour pas que la photo soit floue, elle fut surprise et fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle y vit, en gros plan, une chevelure brune. Elle éloigna alors son visage de l'appareil et fixa la jeune femme en face d'elle._

 _\- Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa la brune._

 _\- Pas de soucis ! C'est juste la première fois qu'on me fait ce coup là ! Répondit Quinn avec un sourire amusé._

 _Après quelques heures à parler, Quinn avait appris que cette grande brune s'appelait Jessica et qu'elle avait repéré la lycéenne depuis quelques jours, elle était intriguée de savoir ce qu'elle trouvait intéressant à capturer ici, tous les jours. Car oui, depuis le début des vacances Quinn était venue dans ce petit parc plus d'une fois et cela faisait quasiment une semaine qu'à la même heure elle venait, appareil en main. La blonde avait alors expliqué que ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas la beauté du paysage, mais plutôt le moment qu'elle capturait._

 _Quinn n'était pas bête, elle savait que Jessica la draguait, mais ça l'inquiétait, était-il écrit sur son front qu'elle doutait de son orientation sexuelle ?_

* * *

Une voiture s'arrêta, mais Quinn n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, c'est lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle qu'elle sut que c'était Jessica. Elle avait ce parfum, qu'elle connaissait si bien. Sans même vérifier, ou ouvrir les yeux, elle se détacha de la fraîcheur des barreaux et se réfugia dans les bras de son aînée.

\- Que s'est-il passé Quinn... ? Tenta l'autre.

\- Vidéo... Embrasser... Toi... Youtube... Gay... Virée... Cheerios... Slushie...Rachel...Gaffe... marmonna la blonde entre deux sanglots.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jessica qui serra Quinn dans une forte étreinte. Lorsque les larmes s'arrêtèrent, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de tirer la plus petite vers sa voiture. Il n'était pas prudent de rester ici, si près de la maison des Fabray, et de plus, la lycéenne ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, ça semblait évident.

* * *

Quinn était rentrée, et quelques minutes plus tard elle avait tout expliqué à Jessica qui avait plutôt été surprise de la tournure des événements. Dire que la blonde lui en voulait était un doux euphémisme et ça, la brune l'avait saisi même si l'ancienne Cheerios n'avait pas tenté de le cacher une seule seconde. Quand Jess lui avait demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire Quinn lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle allait au Glee Club et qu'elle présenterait des excuses à Rachel. C'est ce qui avait interpellé la plus grande. Cependant elle avait laissé la blonde monter, se changer et se préparer (de toutes les manières possibles) pour retourner au lycée.

Quinn Fabray avait appelé Rachel Berry par son prénom, pas par les nombreux surnoms, que Santana et elle avaient si durement trouvés. C'était la seule que ça choquait ? Et elle allait s'excuser ? Quinn Fabray s'excuser ? À Rachel Berry ? Quinn était vraiment, vraiment mal.

Jessica avait lourdement insisté pour conduire Quinn au lycée. Ce qui avait provoqué une dispute entre les deux, si la plus grande voulait protéger celle qu'elle accueillait chez elle, la blonde ne cherchait pas plus compliqué qu'elle. Elle voulait se protéger, et être accostée jusque devant la porte du lycée (oui, Jess s'était arrêtée à un moment, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas une allure de lycéenne, elle aurait pu la suivre jusqu'au Glee Club sinon) par la personne qui avait causé -plus ou moins- tout ce merdier, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre mot pouvant définir ce que s'apprêtait à vivre Quinn, ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Mais forcément, les deux points de vue divergeaient et les deux jeunes filles étaient bien trop têtues pour donner raison à l'autre, ou même essayer de comprendre le but de l'autre. Quinn restait Quinn malgré tout non ? Elle était la même personne, rien n'avait changé, si ? Après tout, elle savait qu'elle aimait les filles depuis longtemps, elle ne s'en cachait plus, du moins, elle ne repoussait plus l'idée dans un coin de sa tête, l'ignorant comme elle pouvait.

Elle avait, pour la première fois, mais sûrement, et malheureusement pas la dernière, rasé les murs, pris les couloirs qu'elle savait les moins fréquentés pour l'horaire, et, en moins de cinq minutes, avait réussi à arriver dans la salle du Glee Club sans trop d'embûches. C'est à dire sans slushie, avec seulement quelques insultes, des regards insistants, mais c'était tout (même si déjà bien et déjà trop à supporter pour l'ancienne capitaine). Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle arriverait dans les premiers, les autres étaient censés avoir cours avant, non ? Elle poussa alors la porte et tomba sur celle qu'elle voulait à la fois voir et ne pas voir. Elle s'approcha de la brune qui avait le dos tourné et se racla doucement la gorge -ce qui n'empêcha pas l'autre de sursauter.

\- Quinn ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Lança la brune en se retournant.

\- Désolée, ce n'était pas le but Rachel... commença-t-elle, je … je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je me suis mal, très mal exprimée, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, et je n'avais pas à m'emporter contre toi. Je voulais aussi te remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi, et te rendre tes affaires, termina-t-elle.

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite une fois lancée, nerveuse, face à Rachel Berry, comment cela était, ne serait-ce, qu'envisageable ? Elle lui avait alors tendu ses affaires, lavées, séchées et pliées. Elle avait laissé la brune sans voix, et c'était quelque chose de notable au vu des monologues et des arguments qu'elle trouvait toujours pour arriver à ses fins, et bien souvent prouver qu'elle avait raison. Lorsque Quinn se rendit compte que la brune ne bougerait pas et ne répondrait pas, elle se sentit blessée mais après tout qu'avait-elle espéré ? Elle l'avait tellement rabaissée, comment pouvait-elle, une fois de plus la pardonner alors qu'elle avait absolument tout gâché ? Elle posa les quelques affaires sur le piano et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

Rachel réagit lorsque Quinn fut assise, elle prit les affaires et alla les ranger dans son sac. Elle avait vraiment été surprise de l'attitude de la blonde, tellement qu'elle en était restée bouche-bée et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle imita la plus grande en s'asseyant et, se tournant vers elle, lui sourit, hésitante.

\- Il va falloir te faire pardonner Quinn Fabray ! Osa-t-elle (après tout elle lui avait présenté des excuses non?)

Les mots de Rachel firent sourciller Quinn. Elle n'était ni en colère, ni dégoûtée, au contraire, les paroles de la petite brune l'avait amusée. Elle ne put retenir un mince sourire de se poser sur ses lèvres et après quelques instants de réflexion, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui au Glee Club. Elle ne se lamenterait pas sur son sort. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer à ceux qu'elle appelait (plus pour elle-même que devant eux) ses amis, avait été révélé à son insu, maintenant, elle était comme libérée d'un poids, d'un secret.

\- Rachel ? Demanda-t-elle, tu m'écouteras quand je chanterai ? Même si tu m'en veux ? Questionna-t-elle.

La brune qui était de nouveau de dos à Quinn, deux rangs en dessous d'elle (ironie du sort?), se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

L'heure du Glee Club allait bientôt se finir et M. Schuester proposa, comme d'habitude, à celui qui voulait, de chanter une chanson hors thème. Ça faisait désormais deux ans qu'il gérait Glee et les élèves pensaient doucement à lui donner de nouvelles idées de thèmes parce qu'il était un peu à court. Alors, il forçait sur les répétitions pour les Selectionals, ce qui ne dérangeait personne, même si c'était dans un peu plus d'un mois, car ils voulaient tous réussir cette année.

À la surprise de tous, ce ne fut pas Rachel mais Quinn qui leva la main, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger la petite brune qui sourit. Si certains, comme Brittany ou Sam, étaient heureux, d'autres, ou plutôt une autre, Santana, n'était pas vraiment joyeuse à l'idée d'entendre son ex meilleure amie chanter. M. Schuester invita Quinn à prendre place près du piano, et, après s'être saisi d'un tabouret, se cala confortablement dessus, elle prit une grande inspiration, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Alors comme tout le monde doit le savoir... ça fait plusieurs jours qu'une vidéo tourne dans le lycée, ainsi que sur internet... elle s'arrêta, baissa la tête, puis la releva bien vite. J'ai embrassé une fille, ce n'est plus trop une surprise maintenant ! Mais je tenais quand même à vous le dire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous avoir caché la raison de mon absence due à cette soirée et ces baisers, après tout vous êtes un peu mes amis. Enfin je crois, je n'en suis plus trop sûre, termina-t-elle.

Elle ignora le regard insistant que lui lançait Santana, sourit à Rachel, et, lorsqu'elle laissa ses yeux aller de gauche à droite dans la salle, vit que tout le monde lui souriait, l'encourageant. Elle fit alors signe à Brad ainsi qu'au groupe qui commença à jouer.

Quinn n'arrivait pas à regarder qui que ce soit alors elle fixa un point invisible au milieu de la salle, aux dessus des têtes et pris une grande inspiration avant d'enfin chanter.

 **I need another story  
** _J'ai besoin d'une autre histoire  
_

 **Something to get off my chest  
** _Quelque chose à sortir de ma poitrine_

 **My life gets kinda boring  
** _Ma vie devient plutôt ennuyeuse_

 **Need something that I can confess  
** _J'ai besoin_ _ _de__ _quelque chose que je peux avouer_

 **Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
** _Jusqu'à ce que toutes mes manches soient colorées de rouge_

 **From all the truth that I've said  
** _De toute la vérité que j'ai déjà dite_

 **Come by it honestly I swear  
** _Venez, c'est honnête, je vous jure_

 **Thought you saw me wink, no  
** _Vous pensiez avoir vu un clin d'œil, non_

 **I've been on the brink, so**  
 _J'ai été sur le bord, donc_

 **Tell me what you want to hear**  
 _Dites-moi ce que vous voulez entendre_

 **Something that will light those ears**  
 _Quelque chose qui illuminerait ces oreilles_ **  
**

 **Sick of all the insincere**  
 _Malade de ce manque de sincérité_

 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
 _Alors je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_ **  
**

 **This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
 _Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait_

 **Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
 _Je m'en fiche si les critiques affluent encore_

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
 _Je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_

 **My God, amazing how we got this far  
** _Mon Dieu, c'est fou de voir comment on est arrivés si loin_

 **It's like we're chasing all those stars  
** _C'est comme si nous pourchassions toutes ces stars_

 **Who's driving shiny big cars  
** _Qui conduisent de grosses voitures noires brillantes_

 **And everyday I see the news  
** _Et chaque jour je vois les informations_

 **All the problems that we could solve  
** _Tous les problèmes que nous pourrions résoudre_

 **And when a situation rises  
** _Et quand une situation devient compliquée_

 **Just write it into an album  
** _Il suffit de l'écrire dans un album_

 **Send it straight to gold  
** _L'envoyant directement à l'or_

 **But I don't really like my flow, no,so  
** _Mais je n'aime pas vraiment mon flow, non, donc  
_

 **Tell me what you want to hear**  
 _Dites-moi ce que vous voulez entendre_

 **Something that will light those ears**  
 _Quelque chose qui illuminerait ces oreilles_ **  
**

 **Sick of all the insincere**  
 _Malade de ce manque de sincérité_

 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
 _Alors je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_ **  
**

 **This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
 _Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait_

 **Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
 _Je m'en fiche si les critiques affluent encore_

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
 _Je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de Quinn, alors que sa voix se brisa.

 **Oh, got no reason, got not shame**  
 _Oh, je n'ai aucune raison, aucune honte_ **  
**

 **Got no family I can blame**  
 _Aucune famille que je puisse blâmer_ **  
**

 **Just don't let me disappear**  
 _Ne me laissez juste pas disparaître_ **  
**

 **I'mma tell you everything**  
 _Je vous dirai tout_

La blonde ferma les yeux, elle ne se sentait pas capable de chanter plus, mais essaya tant bien que mal de tenir la note. Seulement, alors qu'elle allait fuir, comme toujours, suite à cette intermède musical, elle entendit le refrain repris en choeur par tout le Glee Club, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes et un sourire réapparut sur son visage.

 **Tell me what you want to hear**  
 _Dites-moi ce que vous voulez entendre_

 **Something that will light those ears**  
 _Quelque chose qui illuminerait ces oreilles_ **  
**

Elle regarda alors un à un ses amis, car oui, ils étaient tous ses amis, et poussa un peu plus sur sa voix pour finir la chanson avec eux.

 **Sick of all the insincere**  
 _Malade de ce manque de sincérité_

 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
 _Alors je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_ **  
**

 **This time, don't need another perfect lie**  
 _Cette fois, pas besoin d'un autre mensonge parfait_

 **Don't care if critics ever jump in line**  
 _Je m'en fiche si les critiques affluent encore_

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**  
 _Je vais vous donner tous mes secrets_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel afin de ne pas laisser une avalanche de larmes prendre place sur son joli visage, et alors que le Glee Club tenait le « awayyyyyyyyyyyyy » en fond, elle répéta une dernière fois, doucement « I'm gonna give all my secrets away... ».

* * *

 **Voilààààààààààà ! Première chanson dans cette fiction ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quinn et Rachel ?  
L'apparition (express) de Sam ! Eheh, vous ne vous attendiez sûrement pas à le voir ici ?  
Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !  
En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise toujours autant ! **


End file.
